<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Downtown Diner by AllHaleOlicity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981534">Downtown Diner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity'>AllHaleOlicity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>March Angst [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 04:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 of Jocelyn's backstory</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>March Angst [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Downtown Diner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's angst month again so here we goooo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another night, another shift at the diner downtown. Jocelyn had been taking as many shifts as possible recently, she's even started to skip school to pick up more hours. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to skip school, but the worst they could do is call her parents.</p>
<p>She couldn't be home anymore, so she wasn't. She couldn't leave Sylvia at home anymore, so Sylvia came to the diner with her. Sure, it made things a little more complicated for her, but the people who owned the place didn't mind all that much. The woman who does the paperwork in the back, the wife of the main cook and the owner of the place, she loved Sylvia. Jocelyn was glad, because if things kept going the way they were going, the two of them would be spending a lot of time together.</p>
<p>Today was the same as any other. The diner was not very big, not very popular, but the people who knew it was there would come by. These people were considered the usual customers, ordering the same thing every day for a week straight. Jocelyn was becoming familiar with them. There was one new customer today, though.</p>
<p>"Officer Anastas." Jocelyn gave him a smile as he sat down at the diner bar. "What brings you to this little establishment?" She asked, leaning on the bar across from him.</p>
<p>"Wanted something wholesome. Fast food is losing it's touch." He shrugged.</p>
<p>"Jack sells fast food here too, it's just healthier and... Made with only one meat."</p>
<p>"The school called." He told her, ignoring her statement about the food.</p>
<p>"Do you have to repeat First Grade?" She asked, giving him a concerned look.</p>
<p>"Your parents-"</p>
<p>"What parents?"</p>
<p>He hesitated, thinking of a response. There was nothing he could say in response to that. Jocelyn had a rough family life, he knew that. He's been making trips to her apartment ever since she was a toddler because her parents were not good people. It was best for her to be on her own, he knew this.</p>
<p>"That's what I thought." Jocelyn stood up straight, pulling a small notepad from her apron. "What can I get you?" She pulled the pen from behind her ear and got ready to write.</p>
<p>"Where's Sylvia?"</p>
<p>"Daycare." Jocelyn answered, not looking up from the notepad. "We have a great deal on scrambles today." She finally looked up. "Extra cheese? Light cheese? No cheese? You can have it anyway you like it, we're basically Burger King."</p>
<p>"Joss-"</p>
<p>"Nick." She sat the notepad and pen down as she leaned back on the counter.</p>
<p>'Do you have a place to stay?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"Joss."</p>
<p>"We're not on the streets. We are fed, we are bathed, Sylvia is safe. You don't have to worry about us anymore, I have it handled."</p>
<p>"You're 16."</p>
<p>"I've been taking care of myself since I was 7, Nick." She stood up straight again, crossing her arms. "I can take care of Sylvie."</p>
<p>"Let me help you."</p>
<p>"If you aren't gonna order something, you should go." She said, walking towards the back.</p>
<p>"You can't do it by yourself forever, Jocelyn." He called after her.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna try."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>